Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of inspecting a plurality of electronic chips singularized from a wafer.
Description of the Related Art
Packages may be denoted as encapsulated electronic chips with electrical connects extending out of the encapsulant and being mounted to an electronic periphery, for instance on a printed circuit board. Before packaging, a semiconductor wafer is singularized into a plurality of electronic chips. One or more of the electronic chips is then encapsulated in an encapsulant of the package. In order to ensure reliability of this process involving also a pick and place procedure, it may be advantageous to inspect the wafer or the electronic chips.